Go-go Boots
Go-go Boots is the younger sister of Pencil Skirt and an angel. A timid and shy girl, Go-go Boots is constanly curious about human life and has a liking to human food, espeically spicy food and sushi. History When Go-go Boots and Pencil Skirt were kicked out of Heaven, they were sent to assist Panty and Stocking in Daten City. However, they went "Fuck it." and decided to hunt ghosts themselves, sometimes helping out the Anarchy sisters. Though not directly stated, it's implied that she and her sister were kicked out of Heaven thanks to Bra Anarchy and has a mutual respect for Stocking, who she sometimes hangs out with. She also has a habit of dumping her trash into Panty's room sometimes, and goes to the bar sometimes to clear her head and get drunk. She also a strange habit of collecting chewed up gum and likes to prank people sometimes, like dripping a jar of pee on somebody or pretending to be a ghost, the latter always backfiring. She also states to enjoy being single and believes only true love will triumpth. Personality Naive and curious about the world, Go-go Boots believes this is an good experience for her to learn about human culture. At first, when she was around humans, she was shy and timid. However, she sometimes acts very sarcastic and the more level-headed of the Arch sisters. She also tends to figure things out quicker than most people and has a habit of stuttering her words. However, she grown out of stuttering and became more out-going and less shy around humans. She also has tends to try to motive others and gets annoyed with Pencil Skirt's overprotective nature. However, she generally cares for the angel and loves her no matter what. She also has a liking and slight crush on Brief, and generally acts nice to him. She also likes Stocking more than Panty and thinks of Panty as a "Sex Maniac that if she ever became human, would die of STD". She also seems to be friends with Scanty and Kneesocks, inviting them over to her house and offering them snacks at school. She also is the more logical and thoughtful of the sisters, carefully planning out their attacks. Appearance Go-go Boots has milk chocolate brown hair in a high pink colored ponytail, lilac/lavender eyes, tanned skin, orange nail polish and wears a orange short sleeved mini dress, denim skinny jeans with slight rips at the knee, orange go-go boots and a gray belt. Whenever in Angel form, she wears an white halterneck midriff covering top with a silky white mini skirt with palw orange frills at the end, pale orange go-go boots, a pale orange ponytail and pale orange thick belt. She has been shown in mutiple outfits, including a mascot costume, a jumpsuit and a sky blue babydoll dress. Whenever in bed or at home, she wears an yellow t-shirt with navy blue skintight shorts, fuzzy slippers and a pale lavender robe. At the beach she wears an lavender/neon blue one piece, brown sandels and a pink towel around her waist. She also wears an lime green dress with jade green short sleeves and high heels when it's a formal occassion. During winter time she wears a lilac coat with a pink turtleneck under, black leggings, lilac go-go boots and a purple skullcap. Abilites Due to her being an Angel, Go-go Boots can use her boots to turn into two SMGs, though only if she has both. She also shown to have a yellow belt in karate and will fight short-range when needed. Trivia *It's implied that Go-go Boots and Pencil Skirt were human, or had a human parent. *She hates mango's and prefers plums *Her favorite color is Lilac *She has a stuffed bear named Albert *She is sometimes seen at a local cafe, and implied she works there as well *She knows about Scanty and Kneesocks relationship, but doesn't mind it *In concept, she originally was going to be human with light brown shoulder length hair and wore a blue t-shirt and black mini skirt instead of turtleneck/ off the shoulder top and skinny jeans. However, she was changed to an Angel. *She owns an MePod, which is a parody of IPod and "Cherryboy Riot" can be heard on it. *She has a liking for cupcakes *She admits to being into Fantasy RPGs and generally cosplays whenever nobodys around *She has a love for ham and pineapple pizza. *If she had a voice actress, it would be Tiffany Vollmer in the Funimation dub, while her Japanese seiyuu would be Aya Hirano. Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Footwear